


You Are Beautiful

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: Paul comforts Carl





	You Are Beautiful

Carl has always been insecure since he lost his eye. The only person he kissed was Enid but that never went anywhere. 

He grew closer to others but never thought that anything could happen. 

That is until he met Paul. 

The man was sweet, kind, big hearted. He never made Carl feel ugly or disfigured. He only ever said sweet things to him, kind things. 

Carl would stay at hilltop everyone once and awhile just to be with Paul for some extra time. 

Carl normally would share Maggie's trailer but something was different this time. 

"Would you want to stay with me?" Paul asked. 

"Yeah." Carl said and followed him. 

They talked most of the night. Carl's eye, well lack there of, began to itch. That means it needed to air our a little. He never did it with other people around. 

Paul noticed his discomfort. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah-just-" he paused. 

"What is it?" He asked nicely. 

"My eye, well hole, is itching." He said.

"Do you need something?" Paul asked. "Clean wrap? I can talk to the doc and see what we have." He seemed genuinely concerned. 

"No. It's not that. It-it needs to air out." Carl admitted. 

"Do you need help taking the wrap off?" Paul asked. 

"I don't think that's a good idea." Carl said .

"Why?" Paul didn't understand.

"It's not-i just can't." He seemed uncomfortable now. 

"I'm sorry Carl I just want to make sure your okay." Paul said. "I-i care about you Carl." He admitted .

"Really? Why?" Carl didn't understand.

"Because your smart, and your compassionate. And in a world full of darkness your always trying to keep peace. And you never seem to let anything effect you. Your so brave and stunning." Paul admitted. "I don't kno if your into men or not but-" Carl cut him off with a quick kiss. 

Paul pulled him in for more before carl could pull away. 

The kiss broke. 

"You won't like me when this isn't on." He piont to the wrap. 

"Carl, I've seen it. I stayed at Alexandra a few times and saw you late at night walking around when you thought no one else was nearby. Your beautiful." He admitted. Paul gently put his hand to wrap. Carl almost pulled away but he stopped. He let Paul take the wrap off. "you are so beautiful." 

Carl kissed him again. 

He thought Paul was lying but the way the man held him and kissed him so willingly. There was no way Paul was faking it. 

"Thank you." Carl mumbled. 


End file.
